This invention relates to a deviation signal generator circuit using analog signals representative of a sine and a cosine of an angle of rotation provided directly from a synchro-resolver or through a Scott transformer from a synchro device to obtain an analog signal representing a deviation of the angle of rotation from a digital command angle of rotation set externally.
Conventional deviation signal generator circuits of the type referred to have necessarily comprised a function transformation circuit for producing a sine and cosine output of an angle of rotation throughout a range of digital command angles of rotation, and a pair of variable attenuators operatively associated with the sine and cosine outputs respectively resulting in complicated, expensive circuits on the whole.